Nome Guard: Predator in new york
by clay342
Summary: while investigating steel cult activity, Jacob Coleman, (great grandson of the guardian of pride rock) finds himself at the mercy of a mad doctor. However, he won't face him alone. Together, with the help of the manhattan clan, a mutate and her mysterious and silent protector, will he be able to stop the doctor before its too late? rated m for blood and gore.
1. savior in the night

New York

2004

it was night time in the big apple as a golden brown blur dashed into an alley. This blur was a humanoid lioness with small bat wings, however she wasn't always like this. For this creature was once a human named Maggie Reed. "I.. I'm a... a monster." she said looking at her reflection in a broken mirror completely unaware of what was watching her from above. The being was unseen by her. Suddenly, there was cry of "there she is." Maggie turned in horror seeing men in white lab coats headed towards her. Suddenly a bolt of blue came from out of nowhere and struck the man who yelled, killing him. The others stopped after seeing this. "What the hell?" one asked before a colleague of his got hit by a disk of some kind imbedding itself in his chest. Maggie slowly backed away seeing that whatever was attacking her pursers, who were fleeing from the site, was giving her a chance to escape. as Maggie backed away she bumped into something.

Looking up she saw what appeared to be something out of the predator movies only this one had more armor and looked like an anthro wolf. "i heard the shots from over here." turning towards the origin of the noise, the wolf-like predator knew he had little time. Looking back at the terrified mutate he spoke in a rough and hoarse voice. "You are protected." he was about to cloak when.. "Wait, who are you?" Maggie asked. "Your protector." he said cloaking. "What about your name?" she asked. But he was gone. She suddenly felt dizzy and passed out.

Brooklyn and Broadway, two gargoyles of a clan that protect New york, entered the alley just as Maggie fell making a thud as she landed. "Broadway over here." Brooklyn said standing over Maggie. Broadway, however, was looking at the carnage beyond her. "Uh Brooklyn we should go. Now." "Why?" Brooklyn asked as he picked up Maggie. Looking in Broadway's direction his eyes widen. After seeing the carnage the 2 took off leaving the massacre unaware of an unseen figure tailing them.

Mean while at the police station

Elisa Maza sat in her chair wondering when her partner would come in. however, someone else came in with her chief. "Maza." Her boss said. "yeah Chief?" Elisa asked. "May I introduce you to lieutenant JacobColeman. He'll be replacing your partner for the time being. He has a case and he thought you'd be a great help with your expertise." Elisa gave Jacob a look over. He had a farmer's tanned skin with dark brown hair. He also wore a trench coat that reached his ankles (think of the 10th doctor's coat from doctor who) noticed that he had a golden wolf head pinup on the collar of his dress shirt. "what kind of case?" Elisa asked. Her chief looked at Jacob then back to her. "He'll debrief you on it." Elisa rose an eyebrow as her chief left them. "So Elisa, tell me about yourself." Jacob said in an authoritative yet kind voice as they walked to her car. "You've probably already read my file." "True," Jacob said getting in. "But as my great-grandpa Clay used to say, there's more to what you see." Elisa looked at him. "Lets go see your friends." Jacob said looking at her, smirking. Elisa was shocked. 'how does he know about Goliath and the others?' she thought.

 **A/N: here we go. A new story. This is story is part 1 of a new series that I'm doing, however this new series is part of an even bigger project called the legends saga. The series this story is a part of is called the second gen era which is the third and final arc of stories in the legends saga. I will be doing a story in which each chapter shows the stories in each era. To put it short. My legends saga is similar to the MCU with multiple characters having their own story series. That being said. Peace.**


	2. Jacob meets maggie

Clock tower

(Jacob POV)

"Can you explain to me how you know about the gargoyles?" Elisa asked me as we walked to the top. "We've been monitoring New York for unusual occurrences." I said. "We?" she asked. "I'm part of a group called the Nome Guard. We monitor the world for activity of our enemy." I said pausing on the stairs. "Who would this enemy be?" Elisa asked as we continued to climb the stairs. "They're called the Steel Cult. I'll debrief you more later. Lets meet the residents." I said. "Sure, I hope they're in the mood for extra company." Elisa said. "they better not act like assholes." I muttered looking down before following her.

Entering the area of which the so called Manhattan Clan lived, I suddenly had a bad feeling. "It's quiet detective, too quiet for my liking." I said drawing my desert eagle. Elisa gained a confused look. "It was a gift from my grandfather Harris before he passed." she nodded. "They're probably all out on patrol." that's when we heard a deep voice. "Elisa,how have you been?" we turned to see a lavender colored gargoyle walk out of the shadows followed by others. "I've been alright Goliath." Goliath then looked at me. "Who's your friend." he asked. "Some kind of government agent. Wait, where's Brooklyn and Broadway?" Elisa asked noticing that 2 of her friends were missing. "Over here." a voice said. I followed Elisa whilst holstering my handgun. "Elisa, what is it." she gasped. I heard whimpering as I got closer to her. Turning the corner I saw what looked like a cross between my kind and a human. With one small difference. She had bat wings. Now so you're aware. I'm not human. I'm what my great grandpa dettmann calls a hybrid

as I reached for her shoulder, she flinched and cowered. I slowly touched her back while avoiding the wings. She whimpered. "I'm not going to hurt you" I said soothingly. "Why should I trust you?" the creature asked. "If I was going to hurt you I wouldn't be comforting you. What's your name?" "Maggie." she said. "OK Maggie you're safe here and no one is going to hurt you and when you're ready, I need you to answer some questions." I said draping a large blanket around her. "and if they do hurt me?" Maggie asked looking at me. I drew my desert eagle halfway. "I'll kill them." I turned to the group with a sympathetic look.

(Goliath pov)

"Elisa. Did he just..." I began "Threaten us?" Brooklyn finished while wide eyes. Jacob walked towards us after speaking to Maggie a little more. "Forgive me. I was reassuring her that she was in safe hands." Jacob said. "I understand." I said angered by his actions yet relieved that it had good intentions.

(Elisa pov)

I was appalled by Jacob's actions, but that was replaced by amazement when he said that he needed to reassure Maggie that no one would hurt her. That's when I noticed that his face was slightly red after glancing back at Maggie. "You OK?" I asked "yeah I am." he said jumping. "excuse me. I need to make a call."

(Jacob pov)

I left the clock tower pulling out a vidcom (1). before I activated it, I felt like someone was watching me. "I know you're there. She's safe. I promise." there was a flash of 2 blue eyes and then the feeling was gone. I glanced at where the presence had been. 'lovely, we have a yautja in town.' I thought. 'Nana(2)'s going to love this.'

 **A/N:** **And that's chapter 2. now I know that I've been slow with updates and that's due to a combination of writers' block and losing the idea while I'm writing.**

 **1: video communicator**

 **2: grandma**


	3. the offer and jacob's concern

Maggie POV

I watched the man and leave hopeful he'd return. A smile crossed my face. 'He's kind of cute.' I shook my head. 'Stop that. There's no way he'd love me..' I thought as I looked at my hands before crossing my arms. "I'm a monster." I muttered. "you're not a monster Ms. Reed." I looked up to see the man in front of me. He knelt down and took one of my hands and held it with both of his. "to me, you're someone who needs a friend to help you right now." I blinked as he placed a kiss on my forehead. Suddenly we heard a voice.

Jacob POV

"Forgive me if I'm interrupting something." A blonde man said as I pulled away letting go of Maggie's soft fur whilst blushing. "who are you?" I asked as my hand shot to my desert eagle. "Owen Burnett. I'm here on behalf of David Xanatos." I felt Maggie's hands on my shoulders. "oh.. what does that fucking tycoon want?" I asked gripping my handgun's grip. "He's offering a cure for Miss Reed." I gritted my teeth. "the hell he is." I watched Maggie walk pass me. "if there's any chance that I can be human again. I need to do this." She said with an apologetic look on her face. "then I'm coming with to make sure you're boss is telling the truth." I raised my handgun to Owen's head. "and that's final."

6 hours later…

Maggie and I walked through castle wyvern following other mutates. The puma called fang I disliked the most. If I could I would have shot him in the knees. The tiger who was called claw, I pitied since the trauma he went through while being turned into a mutate rendered him mute. Then there's the panther. He calls himself Talon. He wouldn't give me his original name.

I heard the flapping of wings and knew goliath and the others were here and if they're here then Elisa wasn't far behind. "Goliath, you'll pay for what you've done to me." Talon yelled seeing the lavender Gargoyle. "Talon wait! You don't know that for sure." I said as the panther leapt at Goliath. That's when I noticed fang go for Broadway. I may not have known the teal gargoyle for long, but I knew he had a good heart. 'to hell with Xanatos' rules.' I thought unholstering my handgun. I aimed at fang's raised arm and fired.

Maggie POV

I heard the sound of a gunshot. I turned my head and saw Jacob with his gun smoking. There was a yelp of pain. I saw fang grab a bleeding arm. Jacob shot him. 'he betrayed us. Betrayed me.' I thought. Then I remembered what he said after we met. He was my friend. He comforted me while I was coping with the changes I'd gone through. Diving down I landed between Jacob (whom was on the floor clutching his wrist) and fang arms and wings stretched out as far as I could.

A/N: sorry for the long wait. to the review I received. I agree with the update speed but the spacing is fine and my OC isn't a weaboo.


	4. the mysterious visitors part 1

Moments prior

Jacob POV

after firing my gun, fang turned towards me. "traitor!" he yelled. "Then don't hurt my friends." Fang charged at me as I holstered my gun. I formed a fist with my right hand which, unknown to me, let off some sparks of electricity. Just as fang reached me, I threw a punch at him hitting him in the gut. I winced feeling something break. Fang coughed up some blood before hitting me in the face which sent me skidding. "lucky shot kid. Now then I'll kill you" as fang raised his good arm to electrocute me another person landed between us. It was Maggie. She spread her arms and wings. You've beaten him fang. There's no need to kill him." She said before giving me a wink and used her eyes to gesture towards the exit. I smiled. She was buying me time to escape. "you're protecting him?" Maggie closed her eyes before placing a hand over her heart. "he gave me hope. Let him go fang."

Maggie POV

I looked at Jacob with sad eyes. I knew I shouldn't have helped him escape with detective Maza, but for some reason I felt like it was the right thing to do. Little did I know was that fang was charging electricity. "MAGGIE LOOK OUT! BEHIND YOU!" Jacob yelled. I turned to see fang with a hand raised and covered in electricity. "if I can't kill him, then you'll take his place." I raised my arm and looked away as his hand came down. However, the sound of metal piercing skin was heard. Risking a peek, I saw what appeared to be a spear jutting from his chest.

Talon POV

I watched my sister began to depart with Coleman when all of a sudden he called out to Maggie in warning. Turning, I was horrified to see Fang about to kill Maggie. Suddenly a spear came out of nowhere and pierced Fang's lung.

Fang POV

I hated her. She interfered with my fight and now I was going to kill her in that traitor's place. However, just as I was going to electrocute her, a sharp pain filled my chest. I looked up after hearing a clicking sound. I saw what appeared to be a mutate without wings and dressed in predator armor. It was hanging on the ramparts behind Maggie. Coughing up more blood, I spoke in a hoarse voice before everything went dark. "Lucky… shot."

Maggie POV

I watched fang collapse onto the ground dead. Turning I saw my mysterious protector disappear. "Thank you." I whispered.

Later at Elisa's apartment

Jacob person POV

I looked at Elisa, whom was crying at the revelation of her missing brother, sadden by her demeanor. The gargoyles had entered their stone sleep by this time and we were at her apartment. Currently she and I were hurting, Elisa's hurt was that her brother still believed Xanatos. Mine was Maggie's look of betrayal as I left castle wyvern. "Why the long faces you two?" a voice said making us jump.

Elisa POV

Jacob and I jumped at the sudden words spoken. Turning, while drawing our guns, we turned to face a hooded figure dressed in black, his face partially obscured to which only his mouth was visible. (think of organization 13 clothes from kingdom hearts) "hey now. No need for violence." The stranger said waving his hand in a dismissive fashion. Our guns burst into particles and reformed in our holsters. "who are you?" I asked on edge. The stranger smirked and waved a finger back and forth in a playful manner. "uh. uh. Spoilers." Jacob raised a suspicious eyebrow. "why are you here?" he asked. "To help you two reconnect." The stranger said lazily gesturing to me. "one's heart yearns to reconnect with its counterpart." He repeated the action with Jacob. "His heart yearns for another's heart." Having said that the stranger clasped his hands behind his back and began to vanish not before saying. "Oh, one more thing before I go. Jacob, remember. We are one." I gasped and looked at Jacob. How did he know my temporary partner?

Jacob POV

"Do you know that guy Jacob?" Elisa asked. I shook my head. "No, but I understand what the last part he said." Elisa raised an eyebrow "we are one?" she said before scoffing. "that saying is nothing to scoff at Elisa." I said remembering a story that my now grandmother once told me when I scoffed at it. My tone caught Elisa off-guard. "ok.. why are you so defensive about it?" she asked. Sighing, I decided to tell her the story of how my Great-Grandmother ended a war before it even started.

2 hours later…

"Wow, that's pretty deep. Falling in love with a member of a family in which her father was having a feud with, and their love stopped a war." Elisa said. I smiled.

Meanwhile on the roof of a nearby building

3rd person POV

The hooded figure stood near the edge watching the human/lion hybrid named Jacob speak with Elisa Maza. "everything is coming together as it should be." He said smiling. "Are you sure it's alright to do this?" a feminine adolescent voice said. The stranger turned to face a young woman wearing white robes with a pink hood and silver fox mask obscuring her face save for her mouth. "Of course, Ava. It is." The stranger's smile fell as he gained a serious demeanor. "Ava, I wish for you to speak with Ms. Reed in the same manner as I did with them." The stranger said gesturing towards Elisa and Jacob. Ava nodded knowing it was her turn. She departed from the roof headed towards castle Wyvern. The stranger looked back at Elisa's before he too, departed.

A/N: there you have it. Chapter 4 done. Who's the mysterious hooded person and how does he know Jacob? Now for his companion. Ava is from kingdom hearts union _x_. her and the mystery person's roles in my legends saga will be revealed in a later story in this series also this mysterious person will be appearing in my other works tied into the Legends saga project. To clear things up about Jacob being called a hybrid, Jacob is an anthro mane-less lion with a human hologram disguise. Criticism is allowed as long as its constructive. That said peace.


	5. the mysterious visitors part 2

A few days later at castle Wyvern…

3rd POV

Maggie sat in her room looking at her reflection anything human was gone. Her head was now fully feline as well as her ears she looked down at her feet now paws. "I… I'm a monster." She thought. "You're not a monster Maggie, you're my friend." Maggie shot her head up to the mirror seeing Jacob behind her. She knew better. He wasn't really in her room. "yet you betrayed us. Betrayed me." She began to cry.

"he didn't betray you. He was defending a friend even if he was an enemy to you." A feminine voice spoke. Jumping Maggie turn around to see a young woman wearing white robes with a pink hood and a silver fox mask which covered her eyes. "you miss him don't you?" she asked in a friendly tone. "Miss who?" Maggie tried to lie. If the young woman wasn't wearing the mask, Maggie would have seen her furrow her eyebrows. "I think you know whom I am referring to." She said sternly.

Maggie POV

I was genuinely shocked that this girl saw through my lie. Sitting down I looked away. "You love him don't you." The woman said sitting next to me looking sorry. Swallowing my pride, I began to confess to this stranger. "I was beginning to, but then he turned on us. Besides, how could Jacob love someone like me." I said on the verge of tears. I felt a hand rest on my furred one. "Jacob judges people by their heart and personality, not by what they look like." The woman said smiling before standing up. "now I must be off." I looked up and asked. "before you go, may I know your name." the woman looked over her shoulder and giggled. "spoilers." She said before vanishing.

I heard a knock on my door a short time later. "Yeah, who is it?" I asked "it's talon. Mr. Xanatos wants us. Goliath is here." I smiled in relief. If goliath was here then…. "I'll be right out."

Jacob POV

I sat in a chair watching goliath and Xanatos have an argument. I wasn't here to arrest Xanatos. I was here to speak with Maggie. I wanted to explain to her why I shot fang. "What are YOU doing here?" I heard a familiar voice yell. "Good to see you too Talon." I deadpanned taking a sip of a can of root beer that was provided to me. "I'm here to explain my actions to Maggie, not arrest Xanatos." I suddenly felt like someone was watching me. "I know you're in here predator, I'm not going to kidnap her." I muttered before turning to face Talon. When I did I nearly choked on my drink. Behind him was Maggie and she was a sight to behold. She looked more feline now than when I met her. She had grown out her hair which now ended at the middle of her back. I blushed as I turned away so talon couldn't see me staring. "Why are you two here?" I looked towards goliath whom had stopped arguing with Xanatos. "for different reasons." I said before looking back at talon. "goliath believes Sevarius faked his death and that he had help. Not saying by whom." Talon growled "Xanatos is innocent until proven guilty. However, he is a suspect." Maggie scoffed "You believe goliath?" I shook my head "no, I'm going with my gut. And I'm sure you know what I mean by that, _Maza_ _ **.**_ " I said giving Talon a pointed glare. The panther looked genuinely shocked. "As for me, I'd like to talk with you Maggie. That is, if you want to." Maggie nodded and turned to go to the ramparts. I followed but not before saying one last thing to Talon. "Think like a cop talon."


End file.
